


3:16 am

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Anna, Rhapsodic 'verse, Siblings, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Gabriel and Anna talk.





	3:16 am

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp is a little more ambiguous, time-wise. It could have happened basically anytime after Christmas eve and anytime before chapter 28.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

“I don’t know what to do, Gabe,” Anna said glumly as she stared at the screen of her computer, wondering whatever it was Castiel could be doing that had kept him so busy the past few weeks. She rarely heard from him now, and it was an abrupt change from the consistent (if at times a little slow) flow of text messages and emails they usually kept going between the two of them.

Now, it felt as if her brother was intentionally ignoring her.

Had she done something over Christmas break to upset or anger him? She knew she’d snapped at him and likely factored into his sudden departure from the house, but when they’d spoken on the phone that night he had, for the most part, sounded himself. Anna had assumed that whatever trespasses she may have committed were forgiven when he didn’t bring the incident up again, and now she wanted to kick herself for her own stupidity.

The Novak family rarely discussed their feelings unless it was crucial to some external aim. So in short, almost never.

_"Is this still about Cas? Listen, kid’s gonna be fine. We know this. He just gets his panties in a twist sometimes and needs his space. He did this all the time when we were kids, cold-shoulder me for a few days ‘til he got bored…”_

One thing that apparently hadn’t changed about Gabriel was that he was still almost terminally cool about even the things that made Anna's breath catch and her hands sweat.

It was the reason he’d been the only Novak child calm and collected enough to challenge their parents.

“He doesn’t do that to _me_ ,” Anna retorted. “We’re close, Gabriel, and he—we don’t do that to each other.”

" _Ouch. Think I hit a nerve there, maybe?”_ Gabriel teased her affectionately. _“C’mon, he’s probably going through his late-bloomer rebellion phase at that art school. Chill out and let him come to you.”_

“You’re right,” Anna said. “I…I’ll try.”

She’d lied, however; the first thing she did when she got off the phone with Gabriel was send Castiel a short text asking if he was alright.

He didn’t respond.


End file.
